


Murmur

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words were so quiet, Grant wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

“I love you.”

The words were so quiet, Grant wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. He looked up from his book, gazing to the other end of the sofa, where John was curled with a cup of coffee. “What?”

John was very pointedly not looking at him, studying the bottom of his coffee cup instead. “I said, I love you.”

Grant was surprised at how easily the words left his mouth. “I love you, too.”

Blinking, John finally looked at Grant, as if he'd expected another reaction completely. Idiot. Grant stretched one of his legs out across the sofa, brushing his foot along John’s outer thigh. John smiled, a genuine smile, before seeming to realize he was smiling; he murmured something about refills, standing and making off with both of their cups before Grant could respond. Watching John leave, Grant smiled into his book. There really was a first time for everything.


End file.
